


Behind schedule

by Kyhiala



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhiala/pseuds/Kyhiala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader makes a discovery at the Death Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind schedule

„Grand Moff Tarkin, how is the construction works of the Death Star getting along?”

Darth Vader had this presence that makes Tarkins blood run cold, even if he just heard his voice.

“We are minimally behind schedule.”

“You shouldn’t be when the emperor arrives.”

“The Emperor?” Tarkin gulped. If the emperor was coming, they must not be behind the plan, otherwise …

Suddenly Vader stopped.

“This is not parquet floor. “

“Parquet floor, my Lord? We have no parquet floor.”

Vader made a sound which vaugly resembled a growl.

“Make my shuttle ready for launch. I must pay Obi a visit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first work here and i hope you enjoyed it.  
> Don't know if their is a hardware store named OBI out of Germany ;)


End file.
